


Wait by Maroon 5

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, pre kerb angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Adam rushes to catch Takashi before his shuttle launches.





	Wait by Maroon 5

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
> Song : [ Wait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lzISAXQiV4)  
> Artist : Maroon 5

 

Throwing the covers back, Adam’s bare feet hit the cold floor as he rushes out of bed to change into something more presentable than an oversized white shirt and boxers. If he hurries, he can make it before launch. A sleepless night of indecision and hesitation has spurred him into a panic after realizing that he made a mistake.

 

Takashi won’t be aboard the shuttle yet. He knows he can’t convince him to stay, but he can at least show Takashi how much he means to him.

 

He knows he is tiptoeing acceptable dress wear but he is out the door in five minutes. He’s wearing Takashi’s loafers and leather jacket and as he runs through the hall of the common area, he can smell him as if he were on his body.

 

Adam is aware of the strange looks of the cadets as he runs through the halls, some throwing around unsure good mornings and salutes but he doesn’t pay them any attention. As he slides on the overly waxed linoleum, all he can think about is how he wants to be with Takashi before their time is cut short. He thinks of the ring tucked away in the draw by his side of the bed and how ready he is to present it to the man he loves when he returns from his mission.

 

A splash of orange catches his eye and he slows to a stop, “Matthew,” he calls out of breath. Matthew turns slowly, eyes widening when he catches sight of Adam.

 

“Adam, w-what are you doing here?” He asks. He’s suited up, his helmet carried under is arm. Past Matthew, Commander Holt is slowing to a stop at the holdup, casting friendly eyes that are more inquisitive than Adam is comfortable with. He breathes through his nose and turns back to Matthew, “Where’s Commander Shirogane?”

 

Adam watches as Matthew turns quickly to his father, who waves a hand before turning back down the boardwalk to the loading deck. Adams foot starts to tap on the floor, an anxious habit Takashi always teases him for, but he doesn’t have time for this. Every second Matthew takes to answer his question is a second Takashi is slipping through his fingers. _Patience yields focus_ , he repeats in his mind to himself and he regains control of his wayward extremity.

 

“He was suiting up.” Matthew says and before he can point casually in the direction of the dressing area, Adam is already backtracking his footsteps.

 

He doesn’t bother with _pardons_ or _excuse me’s_ as he rushes through the halls this time. He tries controlling his breathe, to slow his beating heart, to dispel the fear settling in his gut that he’ll miss Takashi. There is a thin sheen of sweat cooling on his skin as he runs through twisting corridors until the door is just ahead.

 

He practices what he’s going to say, _I’m sorry and I don’t want to live without you,_ or _I promise I will be here when you get back,_ and _please don’t leave_ . The last one he knows he won’t voice, Takashi knows and Adam respects his decision. He _understands_ no matter how much it hurts.

 

The double doors are pushed open with enough force to smack into the wall as Adam rushes in to the room. His eyes scan the area quickly, immediately noticing the three missing space suits from their home along the wall. Takashi is nowhere to be seen.

 

He rubs his hand along his face, the tension causing his muscles to ache. The movement askews his glasses. If Takashi isn’t here they then must have passed each other in the hallway. Adam curses himself for not noticing.

 

As he runs back, he checks his watch. Launch is fast approaching and his window of opportunity grows smaller. Soon, not even his security clearance will be enough to get his past the checkpoints Takashi is probably passing through now.

 

He decides to cut through the engineering hall, knowing it’s not an ideal path but it will shave a few seconds off his crunch time. The passing stares and whispers don’t stop as he imagines how frantic he must look, uncharacteristically running through the Garrison half dressed and in a panic. It doesn’t matter, _they_ don’t matter. The only one that matters has his back to him as he passes through the first clearance door.

 

Adam calls out, but he knows it’s nearly soundproof after the door closes. Takashi passes easily through the next checkpoint as Adam reaches the first, quickly pulling his ID card from around his neck and swiping. He has a small panic waiting the few nanoseconds for the small light to turn green. His foot taps again and he can see through the glass that Takashi has reached the last checkpoint. The machine beeps before the door hisses and Adam is trying to fit through the door before it opens completely.

 

“Takashi!,” he cries loudly, praying to every deity he knows that Takashi will just _turn around_ and _see him_. He can open the doors from his side if Adam’s own clearance doesn’t pass.

 

But he has to _look back_ first!

 

He swipes at the second clearance but Takashi is walking through his own doors and he’s _too late_!

 

The pounding of his fists on the glass echos around him, sinking into his skin. He stares at Takashi, projecting everything in himself to miraculously get his attention. It must work because Takashi is turning slowly and when their eyes meet, his eyes widen and Adam’s lips shape those three words that he’s only ever said to him.

 

The last security door slides closed, a metallic barrier blocking Takashi from view. He’s unable to tear his eyes away from the door, blinking quickly and trying desperately to commit this last moment of Takashi in his mind. Adam swallows a lump in his throat and the only thing for him to do now is watch from the control room as the shuttle launches.

 

He watches his feet as they carry him where he needs to go but their distant, like they don’t belong to him. He missed his chance and he’s ruined everything. How could he tell Takashi that he wouldn’t be here? Adam is ready to commit to Takashi, and the challenges that come with him, but Takashi doesn’t know that.

 

“Hey.” A gruff yet familiar young voice calls it to him. He looks up and adjusts his glasses. Takashi’s mentee, Keith, is standing before him with pursed lips and arms crossed, “Follow me.”

 

And what does he have to lose at this point.

 

Keith leads him to a small shaft in the wall, and looks around before popping the panel off and immediately the commander in him comes out, “You’re breaking protocol and vandalizing Garrison property.”

 

“Do you want to see Shiro off or not?” Keith says with a raised eyebrow. Adam bites the inside of his cheek. Takashi always told him Keith was rough around the edges, but that he was a good kid and really, how bad could this be?

 

Adam has never broken a Garrison rule (that they can prove), but if this is his last chance, he’s going to take it, “Let’s go.”

 

The shaft leads them to the top of the Garrison, but it’s hidden away from where the emergency exit sits. Adam briefly wonders how Keith knows about this but his eyes are drawn to the shuttle in front of him. The ship sits tall but from this angle he can see directly into the cockpit, where Takashi is preparing for launch.

 

It will be a long journey for Takashi. It will test his limits, his body and Adam sends him off with whispered breath, “Come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first adashi fic and I hope I didn't butcher the character we didn't get to know
> 
> Pst, scream about Voltron with me on [tumblr?](http://kunfetti.tumblr.com/)


End file.
